Star Trek :: Phase II :: Resurrection part 1
by gabietink
Summary: When a comrade is lost, what are the measures that one will take to get them back? That is, if they could get them back? Read on. This is a semi-novelization of a cosplay a group of my friends and I do. However, I thought it'd be neat to try this out.
1. Chapter 1

These are the voyages in full detail of the starship USS Nightingale. Its crew is still in a grieving state, mourning the loss of the former ship, USS Claymore, as well as the crew people they lost. Their greatest defeat is the passing of Lieutenant Commander Sorik. Their journeys will lead them to new realms yet unexplored, boldly going where no individual has ever gone . . . before.

_ "ATTENHUT!" The wave of soldiers watched as four men of different strokes of life paraded by them, heading upward to a platform where the elite members of Starfleet Command stood, waiting. The admiral presiding over the ceremony awarded each with a Starfleet Award of Honor as well the Starfleet Medal of Valor with each man saluted for his actions. The admiral soon turned to face the audience that sat before him. "You see before you today four men who risked their very lives for the peace and safety of our people. Christopher Archer, Khe'TH, William Stanley, and Cody Kay, you are to be commended for your efforts in the midst of battle. However, their actions are not the only ones to be honored this day." The admiral paused a moment, taking in a sharp breath, trying to hold back his expression of hurt as the sun soon hid behind clouds. "The USS Claymore fought to keep our vision alive of peace and prosperity. She paid a dear price for it as well as the valiant souls that remained on that ship. To those that were lost, their families will forever be remembered as they will receive the Starfleet Medal of Valor. It is for this reason that we also mourn the loss of one of our brightest and former students of Starfleet Academy. Lieutenant Commander Ambellina Sorik gave and truly did pay the greatest of the sacrifices for her fellow comrades, including ourselves." His voice began to falter and had to wipe tears from his eyes, even as a faint misty rain fell upon the ceremony. "She came to us from a walk of life so far different from our own walks. Sorik proved herself worthy in not only schoolwork but for the better of mankind alike. It is with great honor that I shall bestow upon former Lieutenant Commander Sorik the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor." Turning to face the captain of the group, the admiral handed it to him and saluted before turning around. "Sorik's bravery should be a lesson and reminder to us all: For this reason, when all else about us should fail and hope is bleak, we should reflect on Sorik's call of duty. Her bravery and act of unselfish worth should be our reminder. To the lieutenant commander, to the crew and the ship USS Claymore, we commend thee." The ceremony was now over and the four men stood to look into the crowds. "She's really gone, isn't she?" one spoke up as they saw a female Vulcan stood up in the front and nodded her head, looking at the four. "God rest our souls," was the captain's mournful reply._

"Christopher?" The captain opened his eyes, jerking his body up from the cold and uncomfortable cot that he had been lying on. "Lina?" he stated, his voice no more than a raspy whisper as he soon reflected the situation at hand. Three months in solitary confinement had been partially his decision and partially not. Khe'TH was there too, but neither one were allowed to be within mere feet from each other. Last month's escapade of arguing whose fault it was for Ambellina's death had caused tensions, eventually leading to a fist fight. Needless to say, neither one had seen the other since that incident. Christopher felt bad about it now that he had the time to reflect on it. Khe'TH was his cousin and well, it had been neither of their faults. Ambellina had made the decision alone - her face plagued his mind every day since the ceremony. Why did she, out of them all, choose to stay? Archer knew well enough that it was likely he'd never see her again. "Hey, ARCHER . . ." His eyes looked up to find a female soldier standing at his guard cell - no, it wasn't her again. "You've got a visitor." The force field soon disappeared and soon entered the all too familiar ambassador of Vulcan, Sarek. Christopher felt a small smile appear on his face as Sarek took a seat on the cot next to his grandson. "Grandfather? Why...why are you here?" Christopher said with a heavy sigh. "Yes, grandson, I must admit it is surprising that I would be here, but you are needed now back in your position. I was hoping to take you and Khe'TH back to Vulcan prior to returning back to Starfleet Headquarters," Sarek stated rather bluntly with a slight smile. "When were we planning on leaving?" the former captain stated, rubbing his eyes, the dark circles showing the many sleepless nights catching up with him. "Now, my dear grandson - Khe'TH has already returned back to the ship. Let us follow in his stead and prepare for departure." The two stood up and Christopher looked at his grandfather. "I know, Christopher. The loss still rings true to us all. Even on Vulcan - the princess gone forever, most likely, but I believe. . ." Christopher raised an eyebrow at him. "You believe what?" he inquired, most curious. Sarek smiled again all too briefly. "I believe that she would want you and the others to move on." Soon enough, the two were gone from the cell and headed to the shuttlecraft, prepared to bring them home to Vulcan. _Lina, where. . .where are you, dear friend?_ was the question inside Archer's head, hoping for some chance that Ambellina was still alive and that she would hear him calling out to her. However, his hopes were crushed as silence was the answer to the inquiry. Looking out the window of the carrier, Christopher Archer stared at the stars and soon nodded off to sleep as tears of defeat rolled down his face as his eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Arise, child."_ A pair of eyes fluttered to reveal a cloudy emerald hue but then quickly shut again._"AWAKEN NOW! WAKE UP!"_ The voice was in annoyance and it was evident in the tone. The eyes opened again and this time, they stayed open."Nuh—uh—where am I?" came the reply from the female that had been lying on something like a marble stone gurney. Her voice was in distress, not to mention that they looked as if they were scared, even worried of where they were."Welcome to Purgatory. Well, a form of a Q purgatory." The woman raised an eyebrow in complete confusion."What does _**THAT**_ mean?" She quickly put one of her hands over the hole that was around her stomach and attempted to heal the wound. Cackled laughter rang out from the attempt."Care to give me back my powers?" The laughter continued, but only increased in volume."How can you expect me to give them back when. . .""When _**WHAT**_!?""Why. . . you don't remember? You, my dear, gave away your _katra_."

"This . . . this is our ship we were designing before all the stuff with Ambellina blew over? Whoa," was the unmistakable voice of the Scottish engineer."Yes, yes, Stanley," Archer chuckled as he stood next to the Scotsman and Khe'TH, glancing upward at USS Nightingale. Soon enough, they were settling inside their new ship. Even though Archer knew he had Khe'TH, Stanley and even one of his helmsmen, Cody Kay, back, the captain had a feeling of dismay lurking within as he wished Ambellina was here to see it. Having a replacement was good, there was no doubt about that, but it was not really the same thing as having one of the best communication officers of Starfleet at the helm. Archer sighed."Sir? The new CMO that you requested has arrived on board," the communications officer chirped. Chris simply nodded his head before speaking."Thank you, Selval," he remarked to the young male Vulcan, "Kay, you are in charge until Khe'TH and I return.""Aye sir," was Kay's immediate reply as the three headed into the turbolift."Who is this again that you, well, _**we**_ have acquired?" Khe'TH asked rather gruffly, his Klingon features evident in his tone of voice as well as facial features. Stanley and Archer both began to chuckle at the sight."Lieutenant Commander Crane, Khe'TH. She graduated from the Academy when we did, remember?" Archer pressed, hoping to help remind his friend as they exited the lift and headed to the conference room."Memory does not serve me well—" Khe'TH tried to begin as the door to the room opened to reveal the female officer standing before them."Captain Christopher Archer, I presume? It's been a while since I saw that face of yours last," came the quick and short reply from Crane."Chris — what the bloody _**HELL**_ she is?" Stanley remarked, staring at the woman with a look of complete confusion on his face."I'm an Andromean, dammit. Don't try me on it, either," she replied soon after, pulling the silver streaked hair that had been hanging over her eyes, revealing her silvery hued eyes, "lest I make you bunch into meat pies." Stanley and Keh'TH raised an eyebrow in bewilderment at the Andromean."Dear _**GOD**_, Chris, why did you—" Stanley began but was cut off as Khe'TH finished the thought on their minds."Why did you pick a homicidal maniac for?" Crane grinned roguishly as the captain soon felt a deep blush rising to his face. "I. . .I didn't, guys. Amb—""Ambellina did, idjits," was Crane's cut-off statement."God Almighty, heavens above: SAVE US," Stanley soon remarked in dismay."Spoken like a true Scots there," Crane remarked, laughing for a second at the statement. _Dear God, what you done, Lina, but more importantly, what are we getting ourselves into??_


End file.
